


TF2 x Reader (SFW) HCs + Oneshots

by CuteGhostWriter



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteGhostWriter/pseuds/CuteGhostWriter
Summary: Get soft and wholesome with your favorite mercs. All 9 mercenaries are here for you.Reader is Gender NeutralI take requests and I also take commissions.If you are interested check out my Tumblr by the same name.If you have questions or a request be sure to DM me or leave a comment.
Relationships: Demoman (Team Fortress 2)/Reader, Engineer (Team Fortress 2)/Reader, Heavy (Team Fortress 2)/Reader, Medic (Team Fortress 2)/Reader, Pyro (Team Fortress 2)/Reader, Scout (Team Fortress 2)/Reader, Sniper (Team Fortress 2)/Reader, Solider (Team Fortress 2)/Reader, Spy (Team Fortress 2)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 130





	1. Rules and Regulations

Requests are most appreciated. There are some strict rules though.

I DO NOT write:

-Suicide/Self Harm

-Extreme Angst (I'm not thirteen anymore, we can withhold some of the dramatics.)

\- Extreme Disease/Illness (not a good time with the plague and all)

I WILL write:

-SFW (No NSFW that is another story I'm writing that is age-restricted.)

-HCs

-Scenarios

\- Ugly/Monstrous Characters

I stand by these rules, no ifs, ands, or buts. 

To help you find your favorite character easier; I go by character roster order.

1\. Scout

2\. Solider

3\. Pyro

4\. Demoman

5\. Heavy

6\. Engineer

7\. Medic

8\. Sniper

9\. Spy

I try to keep each section the same length (short and to the point). If you have any questions feel free to ask.


	2. How You Meet

**1\. Scout:** **His Mother** ; being a "Mama's Boy" he can't say no. He decides to be nice to his mom, take her out on one date, say it didn't work out, and be on his way. However, when he showed up at your doorstep he was shocked. You were the (boy, girl, person) of his dreams. The once confident Scout turned into a stuttering mess.

_ "Ma can sure pick 'em." He thought  _

**2\. Solider:** **Wrong Way Rocket Jump** ; he made a miscalculation when he launched himself and ended up going the wrong way. He went higher and higher until he soared above both bases. And of course, he had to land on top of your car. You sat in stunned silence as he waved to you from the hood.

_"Hello, pretty (man/lady/person) sorry about the car." With a big gap-tooth smile._

**3\. Pyro:** **Gas Station** ; you were filling up a local gas station when Pyro (who is out getting supplies with Sniper) spots your mini balloonicorn figure sitting on your dashboard. He starts to "chat" with you. Not being able to understand, you politely nod your head in confusion. When his companion tries to tell him it's time to go he grabs your arm and starts to pull.

_ "I'm not leaving without my princess." Granted no one could understand it. _

**4\. Demoman:** **Liquor Store** ; He knew everyone who worked at the local liquor store, except you. You were new and he couldn't wait to try his Scottish charm out on you. He would try to flirt with you constantly but you just think he's drunk brush it off as no big deal. He even sobered up (which can be dangerous for him) a bit little just to see if that worked but no luck.

_"What wouldn't I do to get her attention." He grumbled stumbling away_

**5\. Heavy:** **Library** ; you were the librarian at Teufort. It was rather quiet being in a town of lead-poisoned idiots. So you spent most of your time cleaning and refiling records. However, you did get one visitor; a tall Russian man. He wasn't much of a talker but he did visit often and sometimes asked for recommendations as well as bringing you into deep discussions.

_ "Little Librarian, what do you think of this?" He asked pink dusting his cheeks _

**6\. Engineer:** **Car Broke Down** ; stranded in the desert with no help in sight you struggled to fix what unseen damage had been done. Then over the horizon, you see an old truck come rolling over the hill. The owner stops and greets you, giving you a big sweet smile. Once you explain your situation. Without hesitation, he pulls out a toolbox and aids you in your distress.

_ "Don't worry sugar, I'll get this ol' boy runnin' in no time." He says with a wink _

**7\. Medic:** **Archimedes** ; the little bird gets lost in a sudden storm and ends up crash landing at your house. Worried for the little bird you tend to him and fix him up. You find a tag on his leg and call the number. The very distraught German man on the other end was more than pleased to hear that he had been found. So putting the little guy in a box you take him home.

_ "Bless jou sweet Mädchen! Would you mind bring him home?" How could you say no? _

**8\. Sniper:** **His Camper Broke Down** ; just his luck. Broken down and stranded in the middle of nowhere. That is until you show up. He doesn't flag you down, not wanting to take your help. But you pull up and offer him a ride. He refuses until you eventually break his reasoning and take him home. He seems to enjoy the ride, much to his dismay. He even leaves you his number.

_"Ya not so bad Sheila, give me a call sometime." He said pulling his hat down shyly_

**9\. Spy:** **Joining the Machineries** ; you take the job with no prior experience (mostly out of desperation). You needed the work and they had it. You struggled to adjust to your new lifestyle and Spy takes pity on you. Or so he thinks. He starts giving you one-on-one lessons after battles. You see your improvement and he seems very pleased with your work.

_ "Jou're absolutely helpless jou no zat?" He said rolling his eyes at your "performance" _


	3. How He Asks You Out

**1\. Scout:** **He looks like a teenager asking out his first crush** , awkwardly slicked back hair and all. His dorky smile and goofy appearance can't help but make you laugh. You can't help but say yes to his silly proposal.

 **2\. Solider:** **He just openly announces it.** Not asking, more telling. He announces it at breakfast one morning after the two of you having a talk about furthering your relationship. He didn't give you an answer before I guess you have it now.

 **3\. Pyro: He gradually gets more affectionate so you just assume.** After having a long talk with Sniper and Engineer about boundaries he doesn't latch onto you as hard. He isn't' a very chatty man (besides his grunts, muffles, and moans). So just to play it safe you assume that you're dating.

 **4\. Demoman:** **He was drunk when he asked you, so you thought it was a joke.** He kept asking but you kept rejecting his advances. It wasn't until he openly started crying at the locked up door of your liquor store one night that you realized he was being serious. He even sobered up which is dangerous for him.

 **5\. Heavy:** **He leaves you a note (the size and style of a thesis paper) of his thoughts and feelings towards you.** You really have no idea how to respond. You had to re-read it so many times you could almost memorize it. He approached the counter the day after "handing" you the note looking for a response. For the first time ever no book on earth could help you.

 **6\. Engineer: He asks you out in a series of failed attempts.** He first tries to send you a letter that gets burnt up by Pyro. He tries to make you a romantic dinner that was ruined ( _eaten_ ) by Scout. He tried to serenade you with a song only for that to be disrupted by his nosy teammates ( _poorly_ ) stalking him from the bushes. At one point he's ready to give up until you stepped in.

 **7\. Medic:** **He sends you a love letter with Archimedes.** The dove is happy to do his master's bidding when he sees fit. However, there was one thing standing between him and his delivery (an enemy of birds everywhere) a closed window. He ended up banging his little body against the glass, scaring you half to death.

 **8\. Sniper:** **He takes you on a "romantic camping trip".** However it rained most of the time, and the worst of it was that he couldn't pull himself together to ask. It wasn't until one day when the rain was really coming down, you invited him under the blanket you were snuggled up under. While watching the rain he popped the question, and you calmly replied.

 **9\. Spy:** **He serenades you** , over your time together he had been sneakily adding in some more "intimate" moves to show you. He never hesitated to wrap his arms around you and show you how to perform a move. He takes you to a fancy restaurant and spills his heart and soul out for you. You were so shocked that you almost didn't reply.


	4. His Favorite Kinds of Dates

**1.Scout:** **He loves to take you out to the batting cages.** He enjoys hitting a few dingers and relax (as well as show off to you). He never hesitates to put his arms around you and show you how to swing. 

_ "It's all in the hips." Scout smirks leaning into the swing. _

_ "Like this?" You giggle as he swings your arms. _

**2.Solider:** **He takes you on (death) marches to "famous battlefields".** The hiking you don't mind so much, but fast pace can't really shut down the romantic atmosphere. Not only that but he'll bark out some incorrect facts about American History that you try (very hard) not to correct.

_ "Hurry up, we still have to see where George Washington declared victory over the British.". _

_ "Hon, we're in New Mexico." You pant. _

**3.Pyro:** **He takes you on "picnics" around the base.** With little access to transportation he says on base most of the time. However, he does try to make them romantic. He'll set up little picnics around the base with various treats and sweets(made by his teammates).

_ "Thank you, Pyro." You say picking up a cute sweet, "This is really sweet." _

_ He makes a series of happy muffled noises. _

**4.Demoman: He like sot show you off, so he takes you to fancy places.** Looking at Tavish you'd think he wasn't really a man of expensive tastes. But little did you know he was LOADED. He loves to take you to fancy places and show you off to the stupid elite.

_"You're just full of surprises aren't you?" You were shocked by Demo's change of character_

_ "There's lots you don't know about me, lass." He said proudly puffing out his chest _

**5.Heavy: He enjoys at-home dates.** He likes to sit in his chair and read a book with you in his lap. Sometimes he'll read out loud to you. But (even if you have dyslexia (like me)) he likes for you to read out loud. You find it helps. And he just loves the sound of your voice.

_"Misha are you listening?" You say looking up at him slightly._

_"Da, just enjoying the sound of your voice." He said smiling as he rested his head on top of yours._

**6.Engineer: He likes to go for long drives. **Something about you sitting next to him, enjoying the day with your feet up on the dash. He loves it when you sing along with the radio or draw him into a deep conversation. He just loves to spend time with you.

_"Dell, are you okay?" You ask._

_ "I'm fine. I just really enjoy our drives together." He said with a wistful sigh. _

**7.Medic:** **He doesn't go out much, so he likes it when you sit with him / help him while he's working.** It's not that he's embraced to be seen with you. It's almost impossible for him to leave. So he loves it when you stop by and help him with his work. It brightens his day.

_ "Here let me take those for you." You say taking his pile of completed files. _

_"Oh Liebshon, how did I ever get along vithout jou?" He gave you a (surprisingly) warm smile._

**8.Sniper: He likes sleepovers in his camper.** You'll cook together, talk, and laugh. He loves to see you snuggled up in his blanket or wearing one of his shirts. He loves to see how comfortable you are. He may be an assassin but he's a big softy deep down.

_"I love our sleepovers Mundy, they're so much fun." You say clutching a warm mug_

_ Sniper gives you a loving look, "I love it when you're here, Sheila." _

**9.Spy: He takes you on very romantic dates.** He has them all checked off; five-star dinners, dancing, trips to the opera and symphony, and museums. He has really broadened your horizons and seems to really enjoy doing it. 

_"Why do you take me on such lavish dates?" You ask_

_ "Only ze best for you mon amour." He said holding your hand tightly _


	5. Favorite Things About You

**1.Scout: Your laugh.** Hate it or not he loves it and will do anything to make you laugh.

 **2.Solider: When you yell.** Whether it is at him or anyone else he loves how you take charge.

 **3.Pyro: Your hands.** Call him crazy but he loves to hold your hands and swing them around.

 **4.Demoman: Your smile.** He loves your smile and will try to make you smile as much as he can.

 **5.Heavy: Your brain.** He's always asking you thought-provoking questions.

 **6.Engineer: Your legs.** He's a short man so he's learned to love legs. Especially yours.

 **7.Medic: Your body.** He loves to study your anatomy, it absolutely fascinates him.

 **8.Sniper: Your eyes.** He gets flustered if he gets caught looking for too long.

 **9.Spy: Your hair.** He could play with it for hours, he loves to put it up and watch it fall.


	6. Favorite Things About You

**1.Scout: ****Your laugh.** Hate it or not he loves it and will do anything to make you laugh.

 **2.Solider:** **When you yell.** Whether it is at him or anyone else he loves how you take charge.

 **3.Pyro:** **Your hands.** Call him crazy but he loves to hold your hands and swing them around.

 **4.Demoman: Your smile.** He loves your smile and will try to make you smile as much as he can.

 **5.Heavy: Your brain.** He's always asking you thought-provoking questions.

 **6.Engineer: Your legs.** He's a short man so he's learned to love legs. Especially yours.

 **7.Medic: Your body.** He loves to study your anatomy, it absolutely fascinates him.

 **8.Sniper: Your eyes.** He gets flustered if he gets caught looking for too long.

 **9.Spy: Your hair.** He could play with it for hours, he loves to put it up and watch it fall.


	7. His Favorite (Snuggle) Positions

**1.Scout: Little Spoon.** He loves it when you hold him. He's just like a puppy.

 **2.Solider:** **Sandwich (You on Top).** His "barracks" are really small so you end up that anyway.

 **3.Pyro: Everyway.** He just loves to cuddle, no real plan just as long as you're together.

 **4.Demoman: Sandwich (You on Bottom).** He passes out drunk on top of you sometimes.

 **5.Heavy: Big Spoon.** No doubt but he also likes laying on your chest. He loves to snuggle.

 **6.Engineer: The Honeymoon Hug.** He likes to look into your eyes when you cuddle. 

**7.Medic: Lap pillow.** He loves it when you lay in his lap and even more vice versa.

 **8.Sniper: Leg Hug.** You're just a tangle of limbs and he is wrapped around you like a snake.

 **9.Spy: Big Spoon.** Just something about you being in a vulnerable position.

.


	8. Kisses

**1.Scout:** **Spontaneous.** Much like him, they can be quick peck to a surprise sloppy makeout session.

_ "Come here and give me a kiss, dollface." _

**2.Solider:** **Very Sloppy.** Solider doesn't really have much experience so he doesn't have a technique.

_"Give me a kiss, that's an order, cupcake."_

**3.Pyro:** **"Eskimo" Kisses.** He'll "peck" your lips with his mask or rub your nose. He is always very gentle.

_"Come here, princess. I wanna give you a kiss." Again all mumbles._

**4.Demoman:** **Long Kisses.** He loves a good long passionate makeout session with you. He can get sloppy (when he's drunk).

_"Come here, (lad/lassie/ sugar). I wan' ta give ya a kiss." He says stumbling towards you_

**5.Heavy:** **Slow Kisses.** He is big and slow so his kisses are even slower. Sadly they're so infrequent.

_"You look so cute when you stand up on tippy-toes to meet me." Heavy chuckles._

**6.Engineer:** **Pecks.** Engineer is always on the go so giving you a peck on the cheek here and there makes him happy.

_ "Love ya darlin' gotta go." with that it's a peck on the lips and he's ready for the day. _

**7.Medic:** **Teasing;** jaw, neck, ear he attacks those spots regularly. But he loves it, even more, when you nibble on him.

_ "Oh, mein schöner Liebhaber." He gasps as you nibble on his ear. _

**8.Sniper:** **Peppered.** He'll sneak up behind you and pepper your face in kisses. You get him back though.

_"Surprise, Sheila!" He growls grabbing you from behind and kissing you._

**9.Spy:** **Passionately.** Long and slow is his style. And this man has some TECHNIQUE!

_"Je t'aime." He said as he peppered your face in kisses._

_"Tu as mis le feu à mon âme." He gave you an even bigger kiss._

_"Ce n'est pas juste une petite étincelle." He gave you a quick peck._

_"C'est une flamme. Une grande flamme rugissante. Je peux le sentir maintenant."_

*** A little fun for my French-speaking readers.**

***Hint: It's from Tom and Jerry**


	9. When and How He Falls

**1.Scout:** **He flipped head over heels the moment he first laid eyes on you.** He loves everything about you. Especially since you're so relaxed and love to have fun. You also keep him grounded and remind him of the important things.

 **2.Solider:** **From the moment the two of you crashed into each other he was smitten.** He's a goofy mess but you can't help it. 

Your heart said; "Sure why not.". 

While your brain said; "What the hell are you doing?"

 **3.Pyro:** **Love at first sight, you became his princess right at that moment.** He's a strange little man but you're really too afraid to leave him. Not so much for yourself (if anything he's a dream with you) you were more afraid for others.

 **4.Demoman:** **It took a while for his pickled brain to put things together.** He would always get tongue-tied around you. Sometimes stumbling (even while somewhat sober) around you. At first, he didn't understand what was going on until Engineer pointed it out.

 **5.Heavy:** **He fell gradually fell. He had to learn more about you.** And as he learned more he began to fall step by step. He then began to think something was wrong with him so he visited Medic. Medic diagnosed him with a fatal case of Love Sickness. The rest is history.

 **6.Engineer:** **He had a little crush at first, but it didn't take long after that to fully realize.** When you hand him a cold beer on a hot day or help him around his garage it turned his schoolboy crush into a deep whimsical love. The kind you hear about in old country songs.

 **7.Medic:** **It wasn't until both Sniper and Spy smacked him upside the head he figured it out.** It seemed like he was completely oblivious to his own feelings until Sniper and Spy helped him put the puzzle pieces together. When it hit him he chased after you like a rom-com.

 **8.Sniper:** **He pushed his feelings deep down until they exploded (like mentos in coke).** He didn't want to admit it, that would make him look soft. But he couldn't hold back his feelings. Especially since you visited so much and did so many nice things.

 **9.Spy:** **It hit him out of nowhere. He was just sitting thinking of you then bam instant feels.** He wasn't even thinking too deeply into your last encounter when it hit him out of know where. Looking back he realized his actions and moments were a lot more "close" than he thought.


End file.
